buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-demon
A half-demon was a being who was part human and part demon, usually the child of a demon and a human. Although not all the parents of half-demons are known, most seem to result from the pairing of a male demon and a female human. Even though some demons had a tendancy to impregnate humans with their spawn or create new demons by infecting humans (Haxil Beasts, Skilosh Demons and so on), the offspring wouldn't count as half-demons but rather as the species of their demonic parent since these were simply cases of parasitismn. Many known half-demons look like humans, and either have no characteristics of their demonic relatives (horns, hooves, claws, tails, and other traits) or can change between human and demon forms. Some of them, however, do not look entirely human. The Groosalugg has unusual looking eyes, Sara has strange looking ears, and Nash and Pearl each have an "elfish" look to them. Apparently the same mystical rules apply to half-demons as demons. Vampires can not enter a human's home without an invitation but this does not apply to demons. For example, Angel could enter the homes of Billy and Connor without being invited. In an episode Lorne gives the Hotel Hyperion the same magic as his bar, which is designed to prevent violence by demons. Connor is surprised when he realizes that this magic also wards off his attacks. While many half-demons decide to do good, there are also some that are as evil as any pure demon. However, it is unclear whether their demonic origin predisposed them to evil, because most evil acting half-demons actually had human motives. Society .]]Half-demons are not numerous enough to form a separate society, so almost all of them either ally themselves with humans or with demons, depending on which species they feel they belong to. Although Nash and Pearl were convinced that half-demons are an evolution of demons and humans alike. Humans looked at them as modern but weak, while demons considered them strong but archaic. In truth, they have benefited from both sides as half-demons. Humans and demons have responded to half-demons in a range of different ways. The Scourge chase half-demons when they find them, but also normal demons they consider tainted with humanity. The Groosalugg in Pylea undertook very dangerous quests because his society saw his human appearance as a great shame. Billy's family feared him because of his special powers; while his being half demon may have played a role in their fear he was also very malicious. By contrast, Cordelia did not seem to have a problem with Doyle being a half-demon after she had figured it out (at that time she was herself still a human being). Also, Rieff's mother was accepted as one of their members by the Lister Clan. The Fraser Gang has Mal Fraser as their accepted leader, although he is a half-demon and the others are full demons. Powers & Abilities Although the strength of a half-demon is very different, so it seems to be so that almost all half-demons are much stronger than humans. It has been shown that many half-demons also are stronger than most vampires. Some of them can compete with demons and Slayers even. Not only in their strength, but also in their speed, endurance, resilience and regeneration, half-demons are very often superior to humans. Many half-demons seems to have the ability to shapeshift any of their human form in their demonic form. However, most half-demons seem this ability not to have, or have at least never shown. Also many half-demons also have magical powers. Billy could get men to kill. Nash and Pearl can fly and attack with "energy beams". And Cordelia had also gained special abilities after her transformation into a half-demon. However, these abilities do not have all half-demons, because they are individual, depending on which demon species they are related to. Demons have a much longer life expectancy than humans in general. Hundreds or thousands of years, some are even immortal. Probably half-demons have a higher life expectancy than humans, even if their childhood and youth apparently runs with human speed. The exact age of most half-demons is unknown, but Nash and Pearl still look like young, although they were born in the year 1935. Notable half-demons Normal half-demons *Allen Francis Doyle *Rieff's mother *Billy Blim *Sara Harris (existed in a vision only) *Darrow Steele *Nash *Pearl *Mal Fraser *Beck *Ruby Special cases *Connor - a unique being "impossibly" conceived by two vampires, who are a mixture of human and demon themselves. Being a natural born vampire, Connor is a living being and not an undead being like all vampires. Nonetheless, he possess a vampire's superhuman strength, speed, endurance and regenerative healing factor; without any vampiric vulnerabilities, such as a vulnerability to holy items, stakes, need to consume blood or sunlight. *Cordelia Chase - made part demon by the Powers That Be. With her new physiology, she gained the power to withstand the Visions, levitate and generate spiritual light. *Groosalugg - technically a mostly-demon, not a half-demon. *Whistler - Not half human, but rather half higher being. Trivia * A member of the Scourge stated that vampires don't feed on demon blood when he saw Angel with Doyle. * Cordelia Chase, who was originally a pure human, was transformed into a half-demon by the Powers That Be. * The family of Tara claimed that the women in their family were partly demonic. But it soon became clear that this was just a lie to control women in the family. In fact, they were quite horrified when they saw a real demon. * Half-demons have appeared very often in the series or the comics of Angel but rarely of Buffy. Category:Terminology * Category:Demon species Category:Hybrids